User talk:JerseyJimmy
My Talk Listening to Blink-182's "What's My Age Again". Good fucking song. Well, It's SteeL here...I made an account just as you asked YAY! PARTY! Remember, chat at 6:00 Eastern. Also, check out some CreepyPastas. Not for the faint of heart, by the way. JimmyTheKeybladeWielder 19:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Happy Appy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 22:03, August 16, 2011 Don't touch OC like that. I have to give you a vandalban. ClericofMadness 22:29, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I didn't even KNOW it was OC. It's not like I ever check. JimmyTheKeybladeWielder 13:01, August 17, 2011 (UTC)JimmyTheKeybladeWielder 9:01, August 17, 2011 FIRST OF ALL, why vandalize!? That's a ban in and of itself. That's just stupid to vandalize a page, Second, maybe you should learn to check. ClericofMadness 16:18, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Well...so I am here...how do you start a chat on this anyway? You see the window on the right that says "CreepyPasta Wiki Chat"? Join that. JimmyTheKeybladeWielder 23:43, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, though there are people chatting, is there a way to make this a private chat? Yes, but Cleric said it's broken. WAIT! Follow this link: STOP SHARING THE LINK well, I entered...but where are you in there? Do not add the MARKED category. It's admin only. Read the rules about Flagged for Deletion and use the nomination page. ClericofMadness 17:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Ohh, alrighty. JimmyTheKeybladeWielder 13:09, September 25, 2011 (UTC) WHY DID YOU LEAVE A LINK TO THE CHATROOM. OUR CHAT IS NOT A CREEPYPASTA CHAT, NOR WILL IT EVER BE. GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER AND DON'T SHARE THE LINK. YOU DON'T OWN THE CHAT. SO STOP. NOW. DO NOT KEEP SHARING THE LINK. NOBODY WANTS TO READ THIS. —Preceding unsigned comment added by InfinityLimit I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about. JimmyTheKeybladeWielder 21:41, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ClericofMadness 05:09, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes I wrote 1999, and you can do a spin-off as long as it doesn't conflict with the main story and I get a bit of credit :) Hope you are enjoying the story there is more to come. Thanks! JimmyTheKeybladeWielder 20:37, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Cleric. That means quite a lot comin' from you. JimmyTheKeybladeWielder 21:52, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Warning "Suggested Reading" is an admin-only category. If you think a pasta should go in Suggested Reading, please take it up with an administrator. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 22:41, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Just hi. WednesdayMickey (talk) 16:20, March 26, 2013 (UTC) 44 ducks What Up Brother? Your top ten list of bands...that's awesome... I, Da Cashman (talk) 01:14, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Warning "Weird" is an admin-only category. If you feel a page should be added to Weird, please take it up with an . LOLSKELETONS Talk • 23:54, April 7, 2013 (UTC) In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 16:01, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat It's composed of Swag, and fa**ot. And we don't take escuses. Discrimination is bad, mmkay? In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 16:02, April 21, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't really matter if you have anything homosexuals, althought that is good. You used a discriminatory insult, and got the banhammer. In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 17:26, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Blanking Do not blank (remove content from) your own talk page. It's considered vandalism. Next time it's a one-week ban. And yes, I know it's from a really fucking old edit. Still. Don't do it again. .-. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 16:13, April 21, 2013 (UTC) you like slipknot eh? me to! check out the slipknot wiki Kornlover (talk) 01:36, May 15, 2013 (UTC)kornlover If I read this right..you posted the story about the WWF In Your House..was this lit or did someone see this?Snakewoman (talk) 10:40, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Is this how you leave messages? I love your avatar. One of Tool's best album artworks